Amor a color rojo
by xcaret I
Summary: ¿Podría Patty, cambiar a ese caza demonios con corazón frío y terco? ¿Acaso ella podría llegar hasta él y conquistar, su corazón indomable?


Capítulo 1 Helado de fresa

Hola a todos!, me leei los fics acerca de esta bonita pareja, y bueno algo se me ocurrió y surgió esto, espero les guste...

Agradesco a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer las locuras de esta mente :)

Devil May Cry pertenece a Capcom.

* * *

¿Podría Patty, cambiar a ese caza demonios con corazón frío y terco? ¿Acaso ella podría llegar hasta él y conquistar, su corazón indomable?

Aunque el destinó es caprichoso y aveces crea obstáculos, la vida siempre se encargará de juntar a dos personas que estaban destinadas a estar unidas.

...

El sol salía de su escondite, para alumbrar la habitación de aquella joven rubia que aún dormía.

Abrió los ojos sintiendo la brillante luz chocar contra ellos, y al instante un gran boztezo salió de su boca. Se levantó de la cómoda cama para después meterse directo a la ducha.

Se había levantado una hora antes de lo habitual, hoy empezaría su nuevo trabajo, en la repostería "Morning cake", que era perfecta para ella, ya que sabía todo hacerca de postres, además de ser excelente preparándolos. Salió de la regadera y envolvió su cuerpo en la esponjosa toalla azul. Removió el vapor del espejo y su reflejo se posó en él, mostrando a una hermosa mujer de piel blanca, y grandes ojos azules.

Miro el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, marcando las siete veinte a.m, le daría tiempo suficiente para alistarse, comer algo ligero e irse. El trabajo quedaba a veinte minutos en autobús y llegaría puntual a las ocho.

Bajo las escaleras con gran energía. Su madre se encontraba sentada en la silla de mecer, bebiendo su café de todas las mañanas y mirando hacia el pequeño y bonito jardín

- ¡Buenos días! - Dijo alegremente Patty

- ¡Buenos días cariño! - Respondió la mayor Lowell - ¿Lista para tu primer día de trabajo?

- ¡Más que lista!, estoy tan feliz, este empleo me da mucha ilusion

- Que bueno mi niña, ese lugar tendrá el doble de gente cuando prueben tus postres

- ¡Y espero que así sea!, Bueno iré a desayunar algo y después me voy, no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer diá - Dijo la joven rubia mientras depositada un tierno beso en la frente de su madre.

...

- Deberías cambiar el televisor, la imagen se ve borrosa - Decía la mujer de ojos bicolor y una pequeña cicatriz en la nariz

- Cuando tenga dinero, compraré uno nuevo - Finalizó el peliblanco que se llevaba un pedaso de pizza a la boca, mientras que la chica sólo rodaba los ojos, ante la respuesta de este

La puerta del Devil May Cry se abrió, dejando entrar a un hombre de cabello Castaño y traje color gris

- ¡Me alegra que los dos estén aquí! - Decia Morrison, mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sillón rojo

- Sea lo que sea, no me interesa - Dijo secamente el caza demonios

- Bueno, ¡me alegra que estés aquí Lady! - Morrison saco de su maletín varias hojas de papel y las expandió en el escritorio de Dante, mientras explicaba lo siguiente: - Se an reportado varios casos, sobre una criatura maligna, que se lleva a las mujeres, cerca de Hokkaido

- Ya había oído de eso, en realidad hay varios rumores, se dice que está en busca de esas almas para abrir el portal y dar paso a criaturas malignas y otras tantas, que devora a las mujeres para poder aumentar su energía demoníaca hasta alcázar el máximo - Respondió la ojos bicolor

- Cuál sea la verdad, tal vez puede que el demonio no sea muy fuerte, y podrías allarlo fácilmente - Decia el hombre castaño

- Por mi no hay problema, mañana por la mañana saldré hacia Hokkaido, lo buscaré y acabaré con él - Respondió tranquilamente - Bueno me voy, aún tengo que encargarme de algunos asuntos - Finalizó Lady, haciendo una seña de despedida y salir por la puerta.

- Deverias acompañarla Dante

- Ella puede sola

- Se que puede sola, pero al menos deberías pasarte por ahí... Ya sabes si las cosas se ponen mal... En fin es tu decisión - Dijo Morrison, a la vez que se acercaba hacia el televisor y cambiaba de canal - Deberías comprar uno nuevo, ¡esto no se ve bien!

Dante no respondio al comentario, sólo tomo su gabardina roja y salió del lugar, dejando a un Morrison confundido... Acaso, ¿dijo algo malo?

...

Patty había llegado. La pastelería era grande, con un letrero en dorado que decía el nombre de esta, y grandes ventanales que mostraban el interior del lugar que estaba pintado de color amarillo con franjas cafes y pequeñas mesas metálicas al rededor.

Abrió la puerta del local, y una hermosa y alegre mujer se acercó hacia ella.

-Hola Patty - saludo amablemente - Me alegra tanto que hayas aceptado trabajar conmigo

- Para mi es un gusto, me encanta la repostería sta. Liz - Respondió la rubia

- Que gusto me da oír eso, porfavor sigueme, te explicaré cómo funciona

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron hacia la cocina del lugar, que era muy impecable, paredes blancas y piso de azulejo color madera

- Aquí están todas las herramientas, no necesito explicarte porque ya sabes utilizarlas, los pasteles están en el horno yo me ocupare de decordarlos, tú atiende a los clientes y prepara lo que te pidan, los flanes y gelatinas ya están listos

- Muy bien sta. Liz, entendido y anotado - Dijo la Lowell con una gran sonrisa

- Bueno, ahora dirigete hacia el despacho Patty

La rubia inmediatamente obedeció, simplemente estaba tan agusto y no lo echaría a perder. Había conseguido el trabajo por pura suerte, ya que seguido iva con su madre a comprar postres y tras varias horas de charla con Liz, ella pudo decirle que su pasión era la repostería, e inmediatamente no dudo en contratarle

...

Dante caminaba sin rumbo fijo, solamente quería despejar su mente de las deudas...

Aveces odiaba tener que trabajar y que la mayor parte de las ganancias fueran para Lady.

Su mente iva pensado lo mismo una y otra vez, hasta que una chica de cabello rubio y vestido azul, lo arrebaso, dándole la espalda.

Automáticamente se le vino a la mente, la imagen de esa pequeña niña, que solía quejarse de lo sucio que estaba el Devil May Cry y que ella tenía que limpiarlo porque si no, el cazademonios tendría toda una colección de cajas de pizza y latas de refresco... Pero también, recordó cuando se preocupaba por él y deseaba que en cada misión regresará con bien.

Esa chica que hace unos segundos pasó, le había recordado tanto a Patty, habeces se preguntaba ¿como estaría? O ¿ donde estaba?, pero sea lo que sea, sólo deseaba que ella se encontrara bien.

Merecía ser feliz y sabía que con él correría peligro. Talvez las cosas habían sido mejor así.

...

Una pareja de novios, entró a la repostería, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la joven chica

- Buenos días, en que los puedo atender - Dijo Lowell amablemente

- Buenos días sta, yo quisiera una gelatina de limón, porfavor - Pidió la mujer de igual manera

- Claro enseguida se la doy - Decia Patty a la vez que esperaba la orden del chico

- A mi dame un helado de fresa

Al oír eso, Patty se estremeció, conocía a alguien que le gustaba tanto el helado de fresa, y que ella misma alguna vez le llegó a preparar.

- C-Claro en un momento se lo preparó - Dijo la joven rubia, mientras se giraba para sacar las fresas del congelador.

Tanto tiempo había pasado, desde que no lo veía, ni sabía nada de él. Hace siete años que ella ¡se fue para ya no volver más, y pasar el tiempo perdido con su madre, siete años en que sin duda era muy feliz y a la vez lo extrañaba... Siete años habían pasado y él jamás apareció nuevamente en su vida, aveces pensaba que nunca significó nada para el caza demonios y que tal vez, lo mejor había sido marcharse lejos de aquel hombre, que en el fondo siempre lo llevaría en su corazón.

Continuará...


End file.
